Circus Love
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Soul's the dare devil and Maka's the acrobat, they loath each other, not able to tolerate the other for a minute. But what if the ring leader asks them to do a routine together? R&R


**Circus Love**

"Alright people, get a move on! The next show is only a week away and you need to begin dress rehearsal! Maka!"

"Yes sir Mr. Ring Leader sir!"

"Good, I'd like to see your arabesque again."

"Of course sir."

"Very nice. Soul!"

"What! Oh it's you! Ya, I'm comin'!" I walked over, white-silver hair spiked up on its own, hanging down in front of my crimson eyes. Skin tanned from all the work on setting up the tents and taking care of the animals on the side when I'm not practicing, thus muscles acquired, as is the attitude of a dare devil. Which ensures my spotlight for a while; I deal with the big bad animals that can be as tame as a pet, yet extremely dangerous if the proper training isn't put in. I also work with weapons, mostly scythes and any kind of sword or knife, and lastly I ride motorcycles of any kind. I was wearing a white wife-beater with my camo working pants with black combat boots, it's what I wear when I'm working, I had my riding goggles on, since the sun was so bright, and I had on my black working gloves that let my hands breath, but let me grip onto metal easily.

"There you are Soul, I want you to work on a stunt with Maka."

"WHAT!" We both shouted out, we weren't on agreeable terms.

"She's a pampered princess that I have vowed to put up with only for the sake of the show, other than that I'm pretty sure that's in my contract that I don't work with her."

"Soul is a punk that doesn't have a filter on his big mouth and I refuse to work with this sorry excuse for a man."

"For once sweetheart, I agree. We aren't working together."

"Agreed."

"Well too bad you two, the show needs some twisted romance between a graceful acrobat and a crazy dare devil. You have until tomorrow afternoon to come up with an idea and the rest of the week to rehearse it, I would suggest you get started." And he walked away.

"Ughh, great! I was going to work on my Samurai sword routine. Damn!"

"Ya, well I was going to practice on the high wire, and I needed to get some more work with the elephant."

"Ya well looks like we're stuck princess."

"Hmph, I suppose. Let's get started then, wanna go to my cart? There's more privacy."

"Oh, want to get me alone do you love?"

"No! Keep your distance!"

"You say no, but you're blushing."

"Maka Chop!" And she did it again, she smashed into my skull, causing my head to throb and ache for the rest of the day, but damn was she cute when she was angry. Her pale ivory-like skin beamed a light pink, her jade eyes a blaze; dirty blond pigtails swing back with the force of the impact, petite body stretched out in all its glory. She was small in the chest area, but I still would have liked to see 'em, I mean I am a guy. And those long thin arms with a firm handgrip, and those hips, leading to a nice round ass, and her long toned legs were just so enticing, and did I mention she's done gymnastics, ballet, and dance? She was more than sexy, she was beautiful, graceful, and fun to fluster up.

"Sorry Soul, here." She surprisingly offered a hand.  
"It's fine I can handle it. Everything's cool."

"Good, cause I need you."

"You do?"

"Ya, without you we'd disappoint the ring master, and I don't want to do that."

Then it hit me, she has nowhere to go if she's thrown out of the circus. I have talents that benefit me whether I'm here or not, but she has no work skills, she's the pretty face that all the little girls want to be when they grow up, and I'm just the crazy guy that does stuff no one else is cool enough to do. I felt kinda bad for her, she's trapped here, under the domination of the ringleader, but he was pretty cool, until he was either intoxicated or angry, and he's even worse when he was both at the same time.

"I'm sorry Maka, I won't screw around anymore."

"Good, I trust you."

"You do?"

"Enough."

"Haha, fine." And with that I took her hand and was pulled up by the rather strong girl. Our faces were inches apart, but I knew not to take advantage of her, it wouldn't be cool, plus I knew she wasn't into me like that.

"Here we are Soul."

"Wow, not bad. You like Paris hu?"

"It's my favorite place in the whole world, but I need to travel there in order to verify that."

"I think we'll go to Europe soon enough." I backed away and gestured for her to lead the way. She let my hand go and pranced over to her small pink bed, patting the open seat next to her. I walked over and sat next to her, I noticed she leaned in closer to me, observing my face.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" I smiled, exposing my shark-like teeth.

"No, I just like your face. Have a problem with that?"

"No, I like your face too."

"You better not be making fun of me!"

"I'm not."

"Hmm, so any ideas?" She looked away, trying to temporarily avoid eye contact.

"Well you could be in trouble with one of the animals and I could save you, do some stunts, the end."

"Hmm, not bad. I think we should do the traditional girl getting taken by crazy guy, train's coming but you rescue her."

"Over done."

"Hmm, ok I agree. How about like a fairytale . . ."

"What's with all the romance?"

"It's what the ring leader asked for."

"It just doesn't seem like something he'd do, unless he was ensured he'd gain profit from it somehow."

"I don't know what you're talking about. And stop looking at me like that!"

"Maka?" I leaned in closer, searching her eyes for the truth, which was bound to come out.

"I d-didn't d-do any-anything Soul."

"You're stuttering, you always stutter when you lie."

"N-no I d-don't."

"Liars go to hell Maka."

"Oh shut up! So what if I did request a romance scene? I didn't mean for him to pick you, I thought we could get a male dancer and we could preform something."

"If they wanted to see ballet they'd go to a real ballet not the circus."

"Hmph, well I just thought-"

"What? That I'd fall for you Maka?"

"N-no."

"You're stuttering again."

"I-I."

"Maka?"

"Alright! Fine, I like you ok! Happy!? Now get out!"

I'd be lying if I didn't say that last part hurt a little.

"Why? You have me where you want me, in your room, on your bed, you could do whatever and I'd be fine with it."

"What? Why?"

"Because I love you Maka." Her face was no longer pink, but red.

"I love you too Soul!" She jumped me, haha well rather jumped on me.

"Oooff!"

"Sorry, did I hurt you Soul?"

"No, I'm fine." The wind was just knocked out of me.

"Let me kiss it, where does it hurt?"

"Here." I pointed to my jawline and she kissed it tenderly with her soft pink lips.

"Here." I pointed to my chest and she kissed it too.

"Here." I pointed to my neck and she kissed it.

"Here." I pointed to my nose and she kissed it.

"Here." I pointed to my lips and she kissed them, but she stayed there the longest.

"Mmm." She rubbed her hand on my inner thigh, her legs hovering over my very excited pair of pants.

"Maka." I let out a growl.

"Soul, lock the door."

I did so obediently and we did it, man she was amazing, and so damn flexible! I was in heaven, and all the days before that were like I was locked out of heaven.

"Wow Soul, that was-"

"Amazing?"

"Yes." She nuzzled her head into my scared chest, chainsaw practice gone wrong. Her soft skin exposed to me and me alone, the sheets covering her small body, and my arms protectively around her. I let my head rest on hers and inhaled that sweet scent of strawberry shampoo that was Maka.

"Mmm, you smell nice Maka."

"And you need a shower."

"Aww, I only worked for a little while."

"Ya, well you're sweaty now."

"And what about you?"

"I suppose we could take a shower at the same time, conserve water and all."

"Sounds good to me!"

"I love you Soul." Her angelic face looked up at me and her jade eyes were satisfied, but in want of something more than I just had given her.

"I love you too Maka, and I swear I'll never do you wrong."

"Good, cause you're my roommate now. Leslie brought over all your stuff, and we both fit on the bed, so there."

"You sure are a sly one Maka."

"Hehe, I know."

"Mmm, circus love rules."

"It does."

And we took a little shower (well actually a very long one), prepared a Romeo and Juliet scene where we'd do a balcony scene, but the balcony would be on fire (fake of course, a magician's secret) and I'd ride over with my bike, Maka's balcony is fourteen stories high, she goes out on a high wire to escape the burning castle and she jumps down. I catch her and we ride off into the sunset. The crowd loved it, and I loved the victory party in the bedroom after. Circus love really was the best, especially when she's an acrobat!


End file.
